The present invention relates generally to communication systems for remote monitoring of individuals, and in particular to a networked system for remotely monitoring individuals and for communicating information to the individuals through the use script programs.
In the United States alone, over 100 million people have chronic health conditions, accounting for an estimated $700 billion in annual medical costs. In an effort to control these medical costs, many healthcare providers have initiated outpatient or home healthcare programs for their patients. The potential benefits of these programs are particularly great for chronically ill patients who must treat their diseases on a daily basis. However, the success of these programs is dependent upon the ability of the healthcare providers to monitor the patients remotely to avert medical problems before they become complicated and costly. Unfortunately, no convenient and cost effective monitoring system exists for the patients who have the greatest need for monitoring, the poor and the elderly.
Prior attempts to monitor patients remotely have included the use of personal computers and modems to establish communication between patients and healthcare providers. However, computers are too expensive to give away and the patients who already own computers are only a small fraction of the total population. Further, the patients who own computers are typically young, well educated, and have good healthcare coverage. Thus, these patients do not have the greatest unmet medical needs. The patients who have the greatest unmet medical needs are the poor and elderly who do not own computers or who are unfamiliar with their use.
Similar attempts to establish communication between patients and healthcare providers have included the use of the Internet and internet terminals. Although internet terminals are somewhat less costly than personal computers, they are still too expensive to give away to patients. Moreover, monthly on-line access charges are prohibitive for poor patients.
Other attempts to monitor patients remotely have included the use of medical monitoring devices with built-in modems. Examples of such monitoring devices include blood glucose meters, respiratory flow meters, and heart rate monitors. Unfortunately, these monitoring devices are only designed to collect physiological data from the patients. They do not allow flexible and dynamic querying of the patients for other information, such as quality of life measures or psycho-social variables of illness.
Prior attempts to monitor patients remotely have also included the use of interactive telephone or video response systems. Such interactive systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,238 issued to Kirk et al. on Feb. 14, 1995, 5,434,611 issued to Tamura on Jul. 18, 1995, and 5,441,047 issued to David et al. on Aug. 15, 1995. One disadvantage of these systems is that they either require a patient to call in to a central facility to be monitored or require the central facility to call the patient according to a rigid monitoring schedule.
If the patients are required to call the central facility, only the compliant patients will actually call regularly to be monitored. Non-compliant patients will typically wait until an emergency situation develops before contacting their healthcare provider, thus defeating the purpose of the monitoring system. If the central facility calls each patient according to a monitoring schedule, it is intrusive to the patient""s life and resistance to the monitoring grows over time.
Another disadvantage of these conventional interactive response system is that they are prohibitively expensive for poor patients. Further, it is difficult to identify each patient uniquely using these systems. Moreover, these systems are generally incapable of collecting medical data from monitoring devices, such as blood glucose meters, respiratory flow meters, or heart rate monitors.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive system for remotely monitoring patients and for communicating information to the patients. It is another object of the invention to provide a system which allows flexible and dynamic querying of the patients. It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which combines querying of patients with medical device monitoring in the same monitoring session. Another object of the invention is to provide a monitoring system which incurs lower communications charges than those incurred by conventional monitoring systems. A further object of the invention is to provide a monitoring system which may be used at any time convenient for a patient.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent after consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.
The invention presents a networked system for remotely monitoring an individual and for communicating information to the individual. The system includes a server and a remote interface for entering in the server a set of queries to be answered by the individual. The server is preferably a world wide web server and the remote interface is preferably a personal computer or network terminal connected to the web server via the Internet. The system also includes a remotely programmable apparatus for interacting with the individual. The apparatus is connected to the server via a communication network, preferably the Internet. The apparatus interacts with the individual in accordance with a script program received from the server.
The server includes a script generator for generating the script program from the queries entered through the remote interface. The script program is executable by the apparatus to communicate the queries to the individual, to receive responses to the queries, and to transmit the responses from the apparatus to the server. The server also includes a database connected to the script generator for storing the script program and the responses to the queries.
The apparatus has a communication device, such as a modem, for receiving the script program from the server and for transmitting the responses to the server. The apparatus also has a user interface for communicating the queries to the individual and for receiving the responses to the queries. In the preferred embodiment, the user interface includes a display for displaying the queries and user input buttons for entering the responses to the queries. In an alternative embodiment, the user interface includes a speech synthesizer for audibly communicating the queries and a speech recognizer for receiving spoken responses to the queries.
The apparatus also includes a memory for storing the script program and the responses to the queries. The apparatus further includes a microprocessor connected to the communication device, the user interface, and the memory.
The microprocessor executes the script program to communicate the queries to the individual, to receive the responses to the queries, and to transmit the responses to the server through the communication network.
In the preferred embodiment, the system also includes at least one monitoring device for producing measurements of a physiological condition of the individual and for transmitting the measurements to the apparatus. The apparatus further includes a device interface connected to the microprocessor for receiving the measurements from the monitoring device. The measurements are stored in the memory and transmitted to the server with the responses to the queries. The server also preferably includes a report generator connected to the database for generating a report of the measurements and responses. The report is displayed on the remote interface.